Calendrier de l'Avent
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Des drabbles sur Noël écrits pour le Calendrier de l'Avent de la FA. FACE Family (FrUK, BelAme, PrusCan et Québec)
1. Chapter 1

**Alors le Calendrier de l'Avent est un jeu de la Ficothèque Ardente dont je suis l'heureuse maître du jeu et... Oui, je joue aussi. Je n'ai pas réussi à résister à la tentation. Je ne sais pas lequel des mots tordus de ma liste va tomber à l'avance. ;)**

**1er décembre : Famille**

**La nuit de Noël**

**FACE Family : FrUK et leurs filles dissipées (cf Action ou Vérité)**

« Le bébé dort ! », chuchota Francis à son compagnon.

Entre deux guirlandes dorées, les yeux verts d'Arthur étaient furieux, ce qui amusa grandement Francis. Les jumelles avaient piégé le salon pour attraper le Père Noël. Arthur, compatissant, s'était proposé pour tout désactiver et s'était fait avoir. Oh, le grand pirate ! Ses moussaillons l'avaient doublé !

Francis s'approcha avec précaution d'Arthur pour le sortir de sa pelote. Aussitôt libre, son homme le gratifia de ses mains baladeuses et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche. Etonné par autant de fougue, Francis se laissa entraîner jusqu'à leur chambre entre baisers et rencontres avec le mur.

Après cette humiliation, Arthur voulait le dominer de tout son être. Tout de suite ! Il le détroussa de ses vêtements et s'empara de ses poignets. Oh, quelle joie !

« Etre attaché au lit ne te privera pas du plaisir de donner le bibi à la petite ! », ricana Arthur, heureux de lui briser ses espoirs.

Francis ne pût protester, sa bouche occupée par une langue sournoise. Il étouffa un juron quand son amant flatta son sexe en érection, avant de le préparer à sa venue fougueuse et passionnée. Il adorait quand Arthur prenait subitement les commandes, mais il ne lui avouerait jamais.


	2. Bain sous les bougies

**Bain sous les bougies**

**2 décembre : Bougie**

**Couple : Alfred (America)xNatalya(Biélorussie)**

Natalya entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec méfiance. Alfred lui cachait quelque chose de vraiment suspect. Que l'Américain osât confier leurs enfants à son frère russe relevait du miracle, mais alors sans qu'elle ne le suggérât et pour toute la nuit, c'était inconcevable !

Une odeur parfumée très agréable lui parvint. Natalya osa pousser plus la porte pour découvrir sa salle de bain revisitée de manière romantique. Il y avait des pétales de rose étalées un peu partout, ainsi que des fleurs entières dans des vases. La pièce plongée dans l'obscurité n'était éclairée que de quelques bougies qui réchauffaient la peau bronzée de son homme.

Plongé dans la baignoire, Alfred l'attendait les bras ouverts, certain de son petit effet. Ses yeux bleus brillaient dans la pénombre et la couvaient d'une lueur chaleureuse.

Natalya prit son temps pour se déshabiller sous son regard enflammé, s'amusant de le voir s'impatienter. Elle se glissa toute nue dans la baignoire et rit quand ses bras humides se refermèrent avec avidité sur son corps. Les baisers de son amoureux s'attardèrent sur sa bouche, avant de descendre agacer follement ses seins. Sous une impulsion, Natalya plaça ses jambes autour de ses hanches et s'accrocha à lui quand il la fit sienne.

**Apparemment, je n'arrive pas à me fixer sur un seul couple. Donc, ce sera sur les membres de la FACE Family (FrUK, BelAme, PrusCan, sans oublier Québec à qui je dois trouver quelqu'un)**.


	3. Vin chaud

**Vin chaud**

**Prusse(Gilbert qui dit tout le temps awesome)xCanada(Matthew)**

**3 décembre : Marché**

Les cabanons du marché de Noël aux toitures enneigées de mousse parsemée de diodes luminescentes présentaient des petites merveilles d'artisanat sous les yeux ébahis des badauds.

Il faisait froid, même pour une soirée d'hiver, mais l'awesome Gilbert ne se préoccupait de ce genre de détail que pour coller son petit ami et pour lui offrir un vin chaud.

Gilbert reconnaissait qu'il n'aurait pas dû serrer Matthew entre deux cabanons pour l'embrasser et pour glisser ses mains froides sous son pull, ce qui l'avait fait fuir. Des awesome gants avaient rejoint immédiatement ses achats après la protestation de Matthew.

Le rouge aux joues de son Canadien avait tout d'adorable et d'awesome.

Installés autour d'une table, ils sirotaient tranquillement leur vin. Gilbert se retourna vers Matthew étonnamment plus proche. Il était le seul à remarquer ce genre de manœuvre de sa part et… Avec un sourire coquin, Matthew posa sa main sur sa cuisse, s'amusant à réchauffer sa peau à travers le tissu et à s'approcher de l'endroit le plus awesome de son anatomie qui devenait encore plus awesome.

« Matt'…

- Oui, mon chéri, répondit Matthew en se collant contre lui, sa main posée sur le problème du moment.

- Si on rentrait ?

- C'est ce que je suggérais… »


	4. Mauvaise idée, Peter !

**On n'invite pas les gens célibataires à venir manger des huîtres, Peter !**

**4 décembre : huîtres**

**Norvège (Norge 18 ans physiques)xSealand (Peter Kirkland 16 ans physiques)**

**Les drabbles se situent à la suite d'Action ou Vérité. En bref, Peter a eu une poussée de croissance extraordinaire et il a 16 ans physiques (70 ans en réalité, mais toujours aussi naïf). Je savais que j'avais oublié un Kirkland à torturer dans le lot.**

Norge, avec un air froid et impassible, dégustait nature les meilleures huîtres récoltées dans la Manche. Peter était entouré d'une aura menaçante et son regard brillait d'animosité.

Norvège avait osé critiquer ses crustacés : trop pollués par les cochonneries des Celtes ! Tous les autres Kirkland du coin étaient des dégueulasses et le paieront cher !

Le jeune homme sursauta quand Norge caressa son épaule et lui posa sous le nez des huîtres gratinées à la Norvégienne.

« Ce sont les meilleures, je veux te l'entendre dire Kirkland ! »

Peter refusa d'avouer que Norge savait les cuisiner. Contrairement à lui, digne héritier des dons culinaires de son daddy.

Peter tira sur le col de sa chemise pour l'ouvrir. Les huîtres norvégiennes donnaient vraiment chaud…

« On dirait que les tiennes sont radioactives ! », se plaint-il.

Le regard rêveur de Norge rendit perplexe Peter. Le Norvégien l'embrassa sur la bouche ! Le rouge aux joues, Peter ne sut le repousser. Son dangereux invité continua ses baisers agréables dans son cou, ce qui décupla la chaleur dans son corps.

« Daddy ! », cria Peter pour casser l'ambiance et appeler son sauveur.

Peter ne fut jamais aussi heureux de voir son père transplaner chez lui.

**Note de compréhension : Les commentaires des deux sur les huîtres sont de la provocation. Vous pouvez consommer sans crainte… Si vous n'êtes pas allergique, bien entendu.**

**Si, Arthur peut arriver d'un coup pour sauver son fils… Bien sûr que si ! Et se battre avec Norge à coup de magie noire ! **


	5. La flèche de Rio

**La flèche de Rio**

**OC!Québec (Laurent Williams) x OC!Brésil (Gian)**

**5 décembre : Flèche**

Laurent avait suivi Gian en aveugle jusqu'à un hôtel dans la baie de Rio. Sans ascenseur, monter à l'étage avec un bandeau sur les yeux s'était révélé difficile. Il avait fallu tout l'enthousiasme de Gian pour le persuader d'enlever cette gêne que sur le balcon de leur chambre.

En contrebas, la baie s'affichait dans une couleur métallique liée à l'éclairage de la ville. Il releva les yeux vers un sapin de Noël électrique flottant dans l'eau. Ses décorations changeaient régulièrement, sauf sa magnifique flèche bleue en forme d'étoile.

Laurent fut à nouveau stupéfié de l'importance de Noël au Brésil.

« La flèche culmine à 85 mètres, la plus haute au monde ! »

Laurent s'étonna de retrouver le noir et la sensation du tissu autour de son visage. Il grogna avant de se retourner vers son amant, réussissant à l'embrasser malgré son handicap. Ses mains se refermèrent sur sa taille pour le tenir contre lui et défaire la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Si tu crois que tu pourras me manipuler comme tu l'entends, tu te trompes. »

Gian balbutia quelque chose que Laurent occulta, trop occupé à lui baisser son caleçon et à faire monter en flèche le désir entre ses jambes.

**Alors, cette information est vraie ! Il y a bien un sapin flottant dans la baie de Rio et il a été inauguré le 1er décembre dernier.** **C'est le plus haut sapin flottant au monde.**

**Il me manquait ce couple à écrire. A demain !**


	6. Ne pas craquer

**Ne pas craquer !**

**Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland) x France (Francis Bonnefoy)**

**6 décembre : Télévision**

Arthur faisait appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas craquer. Francis avait amené pour leur petite soirée en amoureux deux DVD très louches : Mère Noël en chaleur et Sprites raging. Rien que les titres l'avaient mis sur la piste, le petit +18 sur le boitier confirmait ses soupçons et les drapeaux de leurs pays respectifs révélaient tout de la démarche de son amant.

« Alors, lequel de nous deux est le plus pervers ? »

Cette interrogation légitime résonnait encore dans sa tête enfiévrée par des images de fesses et des gémissements lascifs de lutins adultes. Elle faisait tenir sa volonté de ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Son pantalon serrait son érection douloureuse. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant et accrocha son regard désireux.

Francis s'était mis plus à l'aise en déboutonnant sa chemise et en ouvrant son pantalon. La bosse visible dans son caleçon eut droit à toute l'attention d'Arthur. Ne pas craquer devint son leitmotiv pendant une minute entière. Ce vil séducteur humidifia ses lèvres et le provoqua en caressant la peau de son torse.

Les yeux d'Arthur s'illuminèrent de la joie de la victoire et se jeta sur Francis.

France avait cédé avant lui… Seulement, c'était durant Sprites raging*.

***Sprites raging veut dire lutins en furie en anglais. J'ai utilisé google traduction, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne traduction.**

**Je pense que vous avez remarqué que nous sommes trois sur le fandom à jouer à ce petit jeu, mais il faut savoir qu'on est plus nombreux.**


	7. Insolence

**Insolence**

**Biélorussie (Natalya)xUSA (Alfred)**

**7 décembre : Surprise**

« Surprise ! », hurla Alfred dans l'entrée.

Natalya regarda effarée Alfred. Non, il n'avait pas osé lui faire ça ! Elle ne pouvait tolérer ce déguisement de clown et encore moins le M jaune sur ces sacs gras, sous son toit.

Encore jeunes et innocents, les triplés tendirent leurs mains vers les paquets.

La Biélorusse se leva, mit ses enfants en sécurité dans leur parc cet sortit son couteau favori.

« Comment oses-tu ? »

Alfred posa ses achats, ne comprenant pas l'humeur de son aimée.

« Ce sont les nouveaux hamburgers !

- Tu ne m'auras pas, sale capitaliste ! Je les protégerai de la malbouffe ! Et tu peux toujours rêver pour que je m'occupe de ta grande frite ce soir ! J'en veux pas de ton menu XXL.

- Range ton couteau, Natalya !

- Hors de ma vue ! Ou ils n'auront pas de petits frères !

- Nuggets ? Non ? Et ce costume ? Tu n'as pas envie de te défouler dessus, commie ? »

Les sacs et le déguisement finirent à la poubelle et Alfred se retrouva à poil et menotté au lit. Après l'avoir longuement émoustillé, Natalya l'abandonna à son triste sort d'homme frustré. Une telle insolence, ça se payait !

**Je pense que vous savez à quel chaîne de fast-food je faisais allusion. **


	8. Champagne vs Maple Syrup

**Champagne vs Maple Syrup**

**Prusse (Gilbert B.)xCanada(Matthew W.)**

**8 décembre : champagne**

Gilbert avait à peine servi Matthew en champagne que celui-ci avait sorti son sirop d'érable dans le but de le mélanger avec.

Gilbert se saisit aussitôt du pot, avant qu'une faute culinaire monstrueuse ne fût encore commise par un Kirkland.

« Maple ! Rends-moi ça !

- Non ! »

Gilbert prit rapidement une gorgée de champagne dans sa bouche, avant d'embrasser Matthew. Le Canadien ne protesta pas pour goûter le liquide par cet intermédiaire. Un peu de ce vin se perdit aux commissures de leurs lèvres. Gilbert faisait appel à ses connaissances awesome en baiser pour détourner l'attention de Matthew de son maudit pot de sirop afin de le cacher.

Une fois sa main libre, il enleva le sweet de Matthew et l'allongea sur le canapé.

A ses grands yeux, le Canadien fut étonné que Gilbert versât du champagne sur sa peau avant de venir la lécher. Avant qu'il ne se fît la malheureuse réflexion que ce serait meilleur avec son sirop, Gilbert le débarrassa de son jogging pour s'occuper de son érection.

Une fois unis, Gilbert se félicita d'être awesome au point de faire tourner la tête à son beau canadien et de lui faire oublier son trésor national.


	9. Bonnes fêtes, Peter !

**Bonnes fêtes, Peter !**

**Sealand (Peter Kirkland, 16 ans physique) x Norvège (Norge, 18 ans physique)**

**9 décembre : cadeaux**

**Je fais le défi et je me suis mise la difficulté supplémentaire de refaire les mêmes couples dans l'ordre. Ce n'est pas du tout évident pour celui-là.**

Après l'incident avec les huîtres, Peter avait été contraint à passer toutes les vacances de Noël avec sa famille. De plus, il ne pouvait souhaiter de bonnes fêtes en main propre à Finlande et à Suède, parce que Norvège l'attendrait forcément chez eux.

Son daddy poussa même le vice, jusqu'à ouvrir ses cadeaux !

Peter tirait une sale gueule et en voulait autant à son daddy qu'à Norge pour lui avoir gâché son Noël.

Cet idiot de Norvégien lui avait offert un livre sur la préservation des coquillages marins ! Un clin d'œil malvenu à leur soirée, même accompagné d'une lettre d'excuse.

Voulait-il qu'il reste à jamais enfermé chez ses parents ? Qu'ils ne s'embrassent plus jamais ? Que ça n'aille pas plus loin !

Peter avait été surpris sur le coup, mais il se prenait d'avoir envie d'embrasser à nouveau son aîné. Ça le démangeait sérieusement. Il faisait aussi de drôle de rêves qu'il ne faisait pas auparavant. La plupart impliquait Norge maintenant.

Peter avait enfin compris la leçon donnée par son papa sur les rendez-vous. Quand on désirait vraiment la suite des réjouissances, on pouvait inviter des étrangers dans ses appartements privés et créer une ambiance romantique, mais il ne fallait surtout pas en avertir daddy.


	10. Voeux

**Vœux**

**Brésil (Gian) x Québec (Laurent W.)**

**10 décembre : Vœux**

Gian fit le vœu d'embrasser les lèvres de Laurent autant qu'ils le souhaitaient dans l'année.

Il fit également le vœu de pouvoir encore agacer son cou de ses dents et celui de marquer sa peau de suçons.

En caressant son torse, Gian demanda à être toujours autorisé à le faire, ainsi que d'être toujours aussi doué pour le faire frémir de plaisir.

Sa bouche sur son aine, le Brésilien pria de se rappeler de toutes les zones érogènes de son amant.

Quand Laurent se mit à rire, Gian souhaita plus que tout garder cette complicité qui les liait.

Gian voulait apprécier encore son corps, et si possible pour toujours. Il fit également le vœu qu'ils continuent à se respecter autant l'un l'autre. Il souhaita qu'ils éprouvent encore autant de désirs en se retrouvant.

Unis dans le plaisir, il voulut que cette passion ne s'éteigne jamais.

Gian se gorgeait des cris de plaisir de son amant provoqués par l'ondulation de son bassin et il pria pour que Laurent apprécie toujours autant de faire l'amour avec lui.

Après l'orgasme, Gian souhaita se sentir toujours aussi bien dans les bras de son amant et qu'il en soit de même pour Laurent.

Il fit alors tout simplement le vœu qu'ils s'aiment encore et toujours.


	11. Uniformes

**Uniformes **

**France (Francis B.)xAngleterre (Arthur K.)**

**11 décembre : Rouge**

Francis avait trouvé Arthur dans le grenier au milieu de ses vieux costumes. Avant de se remettre au vert camouflant de son enfance, Arthur avait eu une nette préférence pour le rouge ostentatoire. La cape de ses premières grandes guerres, le manteau pirate de ses conquêtes coloniales et enfin l'uniforme de l'Empire britannique.

Il avait d'ailleurs le manteau de son uniforme rouge sur l'épaule.

Francis hésita à le déranger dans ses recherches, mais revoir Arthur dans l'un de ses vêtements d'époque était bien tentant.

« Tu cherches quoi ?

- Le costume de père Noël pour amuser les petites.

- Et pour moi ? Tu serais prêt à remettre ton uniforme ? »

Les yeux d'Arthur brillèrent de cette lueur dangereuse propre à l'Empire britannique.

« Envie de te faire dominer, encore ?

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vraiment l'être à l'époque, le provoqua Francis.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, monsieur gris de fer bleuté*. »

Le soir venu, un soldat d'une autre époque vint le déranger dans son sommeil. Le charme dominateur d'Arthur était un plaisir à retrouver dans toute sa splendeur. Le RedCoat le prit et lui rappela alors qui était le maître du monde en son temps.

*Gris de fer bleuté est le nom de la teinture de la capote (le manteau !) bleu de l'uniforme que porte Francis dans les épisodes du manga. Avec son pantalon garance (rouge). Ce doit être l'uniforme qui a dû couter le plus cher en vies humaines.


	12. Crèche de la Maison Blanche et Acrobatie

**J'en ai fais deux aujourd'hui. Parce que le second ne me quittait pas.**

**La crèche de la Maison Blanche !**

**USA (Alfred F.J.) x Biélorussie (Natalya A.)**

**12 décembre : Crèche**

Alfred et Natalya avaient déposé leurs enfants à la crèche de la Maison Blanche pour la première fois.

Il avait été difficile de s'éloigner de leurs triplés qui les réclamaient à grands renforts de larmes et de cris.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à leurs appartements, Alfred regardait sa femme y faire les cent pas.

Natalya aurait préféré les confier à quelqu'un de leurs familles. Ils n'avaient pas encore besoin d'être sociabilisés à cet âge !

Alfred se leva et la prit par la taille pour l'empêcher de gigoter.

« Alfred, je me fais du souci !

- Tout va bien se passer. Je vais te faire oublier tout ton stress. »

Alfred massa ses épaules pour la convaincre de se laisser aller. Il ne tarda pas à embrasser son épaule, puis à caresser ses seins et puis ses hanches. Il passa l'une de ses mains sous sa robe, effleurant les bas, puis immisçant ses doigts dans sa culotte. Alors qu'elle haletait de plaisir contre son épaule, son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois. Dérangée, Natalya se tendit contre lui. Alfred s'en amusa et ne regarda le sms qu'une fois sa compagne satisfaite.

Ses enfants avaient…

« Plus jamais, ils n'iront chez tonton Ivan ! »

**Acrobatie**

**Canada (Matthew W.) x Prusse (Gilbert B.)**

**12 décembre : Crèche**

Matthew avait une conception de la crèche totalement awesome qui plaisait beaucoup à Gilbert.

Le lit de la crèche made in Canada était faîte de feuilles d'érables, les hauteurs étaient enneigées et portaient des troupeaux d'ours polaires, une aurore boréale et des étoiles brillantes illuminaient les santons.

C'était awesome et tout et tout… Seulement, avoir le petit jésus sous les yeux alors qu'il embrassait Matthew dans le salon et que le désir montait entre eux le mettait trop mal à l'aise… Sans compter les grognements de Kumajirou dans le canapé et les piaillements de Gilbird au-dessus de leurs têtes…

C'était décidé ! Ce n'était définitivement pas le bon endroit !

Il entraîna Matthew dans leur chambre. Avant de passer la porte, il chassa Kumajirou avec son pied et il empêcha Gilbird avec un balai de s'inviter.

Il était awesome et acrobatique ! Non, il ne s'était pas vautré sur Matthew dans la manœuvre difficile.

Il avait juste plaqué Matthew sur le sol de manière awesome, tout en empêchant Kumajirou de leur voler le lit et Gilbird de chanter dans leurs oreilles toute la nuit !

Matthew rit de la situation et il referma ses jambes autour de la taille de Gilbert.

**N'hésitez pas à mettre une review si vous aussi vous pensez que tonton Ivan (Russie) utilise ses neveux et sa nièce pour kidnapper les enfants du gouvernement américain dans la crèche même de la Maison Blanche ou si vous pensez que Canada fait des crèches awesome !**

**Sinon ce soir, c'est soirée drabbles à la FA. Je mettrai mes drabbles sur AO3 et je les posterai ici après le 25.**


	13. Christmas pudding

**Christmas pudding**

**Canada (Matthew) x Prusse (Gilbert)**

**Thème : Tradition**

Arthur était passé pour leur apporter son fameux Christmas pudding.

Gilbert et Matthew observait le gâteau avec suspicion : celui-ci venait juste d'être flambé et arrosé de rhum pour la dégustation. Trop réussi pour être vrai.

« C'est Francis qui l'a fait, décréta Gilbert.

- Bien sûr. Francis n'aurait jamais laissé daddy faire flamber un gâteau au rhum dans sa maison. Trop de risque d'incendie.

- Donc, on peut le déguster ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est une recette anglaise alcoolisée, épicée et revisitée par France.

- Ah oui. Drôle de bête….

- Et ça manque sérieusement de maple !

- Ah oui. Le détail awesome ! »

Gilbert prit le pot de sirop des mains de Matthew. Il ouvrit sa chemise et s'en étala généreusement sur le torse, ce qui attisa le désir de Matthew.

« J'ai plus délicieux à déguster. »

Le Canadien se pencha sur Gilbert pour se régaler de la saveur du sirop d'érable mêlée au goût de la peau de son amant. Sa langue descendit jusqu'au nombril pour lécher une goutte mutine. Ses mains ouvrirent le pantalon dans la foulée. Il vint lécher le sexe en érection de Gilbert tout en le préparant. Le gâteau traditionnel fut vite oublié par les deux amants.

**Le Christmas pudding est un goûter traditionnel de Noël qui vient d'Angleterre. On sait tous qu'Arthur ne sait pas cuisiner et que Francis le sait aussi, alors flamber un gâteau lui est formellement interdit. Ce gâteau a l'air quand même très bon d'après la recette que j'ai vu.**


	14. Faire des choses réprouvables

**Faire des choses réprouvables **

**Sealand (Peter Kirkland 16 ans physique) x Norvège (Norge 18 ans physique)**

**14 décembre : Rubans**

Peter avait une sale manie. Beaucoup diront qu'il en avait plusieurs, mais Peter ne prêtait pas attention à ces sales racontars.

Même plus âgé, il n'abandonnait pas les vols de rubans militaires appartenant à des nations gênantes.

Il allait dérober la Croix de Guerre de Norge, à cause de cette interminable histoire d'huîtres...

Son daddy l'étouffait de sur protectionnisme, le seul avantage étant d'avoir appris à se déplacer avec la magie pour échapper à ses tortionnaires. Il ne s'était donc pas gêné pour pénétrer chez Norge incognito.

Norge dormait profondément dans son lit. Peter s'approcha à pas léger de la table de chevet de sa Némésis pour saisir la Croix.

Seulement Norge se réveilla et lui saisit le poignet. Son regard bleu lança des éclairs dangereux la magie crépita autour de lui. Heureusement, Peter savait à peu près s'en protéger, ce qui créa quelques étincelles savoureuses. C'était juste une réaction aurique bizarre ! Pas une attirance !

« L'aura d'un Kirkland. J'ai cru que ton père venait m'assassiner, soupira Norge en relâchant son étreinte. Pars immédiatement.

- Avant que tu m'embrasses ?

- Avant que je te fasse des choses réprouvables. »

Peter se sentit toute chose, embrassa Norge et s'en alla avec le ruban.


	15. Un jouet awesome !

**Un jouet awesome !**

**Laurent W. (Québec) x Gian (Brésil)**

**15 décembre : Petit soulier**

Le jour de Noël, la petite famille de Laurent s'était levée aux aurores pour se précipiter sur les cadeaux.

Connaissant leurs familles respectives, Laurent et Gian faisaient très attention en déballant leurs présents, tout en surveillant leur petite tornade qui jouait avec les emballages et les rubans.

Laurent enleva les souliers de la cheminée et il sentit que le sien contenait un objet. Il fit rapidement le calcul pour savoir laquelle de ses connaissances avait bien pu fourrer un machin rose dans son petit soulier. A part son père français…

Par précaution élémentaire, Laurent l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Il pâlit en trouvant un sextoys pour femme ! Accompagné du mot : « Awesome ! ». Un bruit de pas. Il cacha précipitamment l'objet sous un coussin.

« Maman, t'as vu mon pirate ?

- Demande à papa ! »

Par contre, sa main sous l'oreiller ne passa pas inaperçue pour Gian.

« Gilbert se fout de moi ! », lui dit-il en lui montrant son cadeau.

Gian n'eut comme réaction que d'aller refermer la porte, en disant à leur fille de jouer dans sa chambre et d'être sage.

C'était bien sa veine que ce cadeau lui tombe dessus quand son corps avait décidé de changer de genre.

**Petites explications pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Action ou Vérité : Il arrive aux Kirklands de changer de genre (en contact avec de l'eau froide) à cause d'une Malédiction. Laurent refuse cet état de fait, nie tout ce qui a un rapport avec la Malédiction, etc… Gilbert lui a offert ce cadeau en toute connaissance de cause (et se moque de Laurent bien évidemment). **


	16. La cachette secrète

**La cachette secrète**

**Fem !Arthur (Angleterre) x Francis (France)**

**16 décembre : décoration**

Arthur replaçait tranquillement une ou deux décorations, à la fin de cette longue journée passée à courir après les jumelles tout en accrochant des guirlandes.

Francis l'avait soi-disant aidé… en excitant encore plus leurs filles et en les poursuivant.

Arthur sentit des mains sur ses hanches et une bouche sur son cou.

« Tu as l'air énervé, mon petit lapin. Je vais te faire passer ça.

- Tu n'as pas calmé les filles. Tout le contraire.

- Oui, mais maintenant elles dorment sur leurs deux oreilles. On a toute la nuit pour nous. »

Les mains de Francis se faufilèrent sous sa chemise et vinrent caresser ses seins sensibles.

« Oh, Miss Kirkland est de retour, se réjouit-il.

- Sans contraceptif, tu peux toujours rêver. »

Francis râla, puis il l'entraîna vers leur chambre. Il chercha dans toutes ses poches et dans sa table de nuit, ce qui amusa grandement Arthur.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Arthur souleva une décoration Père Noël et révéla un pot rempli de préservatifs.

« Te connaissant, je prends mes précautions.

- Je t'aime !

- Stupid frog ! »

Francis l'entraîna d'un baiser sur leur lit et s'empressa de lui faire l'amour sans conséquence.

**J'essaie de rester logique avec le reste des drabbles… Donc celui-là se passe avant Noël.**


	17. Chocolat

**Chocolat**

**Fem !America (Alfred) x Biélorussie (Natalya)**

**17 décembre : chocolat**

Natalya regarda la boite de chocolat qu'Alfred venait de lui apporter avec enthousiasme.

Il en prit un entre ses doigts et elle remarqua qu'il fondait. Son sourire idiot en disait long sur ce qu'il comptait faire avec.

Seulement, Natalya sentait venir le coup foireux. Le visage ainsi que la voix d'Alfred avait pris une tournure plus féminine. Elle mettrait la main au feu qu'il avait changé de genre durant la matinée et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Alfred lui barbouilla la bouche avec le précieux chocolat. Elle ne put s'empêcher de venir lécher le coin de ses lèvres et le bout des doigts d'Alfred. La pulpe était plus douce que d'habitude, malgré l'amertume du cacao.

« Tu ne m'auras pas. »

Alfred râla, puis il prit un autre chocolat.

« N'insiste pas. »

Les yeux d'Alfred avaient cette lueur de détermination qu'elle avait tant détestée autrefois. Il fit fondre le chocolat dans sa bouche et vint l'embrasser. Jouer avec son amour pour cette délicatesse était sournois. Pour la première fois, elle se laissa faire par son mari sous sa forme féminine.

Natalya n'était pas encore prête à le toucher intimement, mais elle pouvait bien le laisser lui barbouiller le ventre de chocolat et glisser sa langue entre ses cuisses.


	18. Le gui, c'est awesome !

**Le gui, c'est awesome !**

**Prusse (Gilbert) x Canada (Matthew)**

**18 décembre : Gui**

Gilbert se trouvait awesome d'avoir accroché du gui au-dessus de la porte d'entrée de leur chez eux.

Quand Matthew était rentré, Gilbert s'était placé sous le gui avec lui. A force de voir Gilbert regarder alternativement le plafond et son visage, Matthew eut l'idée awesome de regarder au-dessus de leur tête. Matthew eut son awesome sourire tout doux et ses yeux ont brillé avec des petites étoiles awesome.

Le baiser fut évidemment awesome, puisque Gilbert l'avait attendu toute la matinée et que Matthew appréciait l'attention.

Matthew le poussa jusqu'au canapé du salon et s'empressa de lui faire des bisous partout sur le corps au fur et à mesure qu'il le déshabillait.

Entièrement nus tous les deux, cette interprétation de la tradition du gui lui convenait parfaitement jusqu'à ce que Matthew ne fit que titiller son sexe dressé d'affleurement léger avec son bouche sans entreprendre plus.

Le Canadien s'en amusait, tout en le préparant.

« Matt… Si on passait aux choses awesome ? »

Avec un sourire, Matthew vint prendre possession de sa bouche puis de son intimité.


	19. La mauvaise foi des Kirkland

**La mauvaise foi des Kirkland**

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand 16 ans physique) x Norge (Norvège 18 ans physique)**

**19 décembre : Feux**

Peter s'était échappé de la demeure familiale pour aller voir les feux d'artifice lancés au-dessus de sa plateforme en compagnie de Norge. Non ! Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux ! On pouvait voir un collègue nation et l'inviter à des festivités en toute amitié diplomatique.

Quand les feux envahirent le ciel, Peter était déjà dans les bras de Norge. Des petits baisers chatouillèrent son cou durant toute la durée du spectacle nocturne. Il se sentait bien, enveloppé dans la chaleur de leur étreinte. Les mains du Norvégien n'allèrent pas plus loin que la peau de son ventre, mais c'était déjà bien assez pour le bouleverser.

Pour le final, Norge eut l'audace de l'embrasser un long moment, faisant battre son cœur aussi fort que pétaradait les étoiles de lumières.

Il ne sut comment ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir, leurs bassins enfiévrés ondulant l'un contre l'autre. Le plaisir devint encore meilleur quand ils se permirent de se toucher plus intimement.

Peter prononça le nom de Norge quand il vint dans sa main, assailli par cette nouvelle expérience.

Norge reprit difficilement son souffle avant de parler.

« Pour ma survie, tu tiendras ta langue là-dessus.

- Je suis un Kirkland. Il ne s'est rien passé, je le jure ! »


	20. Bouquet et Douche

**Bouquet et Douche**

**Laurent (Québec) x Gian (Brésil)**

**20 décembre : Bouquet**

Laurent passait Noël au Brésil cette année. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud. C'était l'été dans l'hémisphère sud. La clim' ne marchait pas aujourd'hui et Laurent en venait à regretter les grandes étendues de neige du Québec.

Gian revint dans leur appartement avec un bouquet de fleurs. De magnifiques orchidées blanches complétaient de sublimes ibiscus rouges pour lui plaire. Laurent apprécia beaucoup l'attention de son amant qui ne savait comment se faire pardonner de l'atmosphère caliente de son pays.

« Merci, mais ce serait plutôt d'une bonne douche dont j'aurais besoin. »

Les yeux de Gian s'illuminèrent à l'idée et, oubliant le bouquet, Laurent se laissa entraîner sous le jet d'eau. Sa bouche collée à la sienne, son dos contre les carreaux froids, l'eau rafraîchissante entre eux, Laurent oubliait son inconfort de tout à l'heure. Son amant se déhanchait en lui, les faisant gémir de plaisir, et la température augmentait dans la cabine de leur douche malgré la tiédeur de l'eau. La buée envahissait le réceptacle, bien avant qu'ils ne jouirent de leur activité.

De retour dans le salon, Laurent se promena avec une simple serviette sur les hanches et déposa le bouquet dans un vase avant qu'il ne se dessèche.


	21. Mission secrète

**Mission secrète**

**Arthur (Angleterre) x Francis (France)**

**21 décembre : Sorties**

Arthur et Francis ne sortaient plus depuis que leur petite dernière était née. Francis était au petit soin avec Jeanne et se régalait d'avoir les jumelles autour de lui. Quand Peter se retrouva forcé de se joindre à eux après une sombre histoire d'huîtres, l'atmosphère douce des plus petits changea radicalement.

Un adolescent en crise à la maison était aussi épuisant que les cris du bébé, voire plus depuis qu'il pouvait se faire la malle à tout bout de champs.

Gilbert, de passage chez eux, comprit toute l'ampleur du problème et se proposa, malgré les protestations de Matthew venu avec lui, à garder tout ce beau monde.

Ils étaient donc allés dehors, sans leurs enfants, pour se changer les idées.

Arthur se faisait forcément du souci de laisser ses filles à Gilbert, mais on pouvait lui faire confiance sur des sujets importants d'après Francis. Et Matthew était avec lui !

Après avoir fait quelques boutiques, ils allèrent au cinéma, histoire d'oublier devant un écran leurs craintes.

Francis dût sentir qu'Arthur était toujours aussi tendu, même devant un bon James Bond, alors il se prit pour mission secrète de glisser sa main entre les jambes de son amant et de le faire jouir au milieu d'un fracas d'explosion.


	22. America chante !

**America chante**

**Fem!America (Alfred) x Biélorussie (Natalya)**

**22 décembre : Chants**

Toutes les nations étaient unanimes sur un point. Quand America criait en réunion, il avait une voix de crécelle, surtout pendant certaines périodes.

Natalya pouvait préciser que sa voix la plus atroce était celle sous forme féminine en train de chanter. Malheureusement, leurs triplés n'avaient aucun goût musical et adoraient la voix de leur père qui montaient beaucoup trop dans les aiguës. Là, Alfred s'égosillait sur des chants de Noël en anglais. Son jeune public était attentif, mais Natalya commençait à en avoir assez. Chanter, c'était pour endormir les enfants, pas pour les tenir éveillés.

Natalya enlaça son mari qui s'arrêta deux minutes. Grâce au ciel !

Leurs triplés râlèrent un petit peu. Natalya empêcha Alfred de se remettre à chanter, ce qui permit à leurs enfants de se frotter les yeux et de commencer à somnoler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'endormirent épuisés.

Natalya se pencha à l'oreille d'Alfred :

« Je vais te faire chanter une tout autre musique. Et tu as intérêt à ne pas trop élever la voix… »

Lui faire découvrir les petits plaisirs féminins avait de quoi la réjouir finalement.


	23. Nouvel an

**Nouvel an**

**Gilbert (Prusse) x Canada (Matthew)**

**23 décembre : Célébration**

Matthew et Gilbert avaient regardé à la télévision les célébrations du nouvel an. Avec le décalage horaire, il pouvait fêter cet événement une première fois en même temps que les allemands et une deuxième fois avec les canadiens.

Ils avaient pris une bonne bière quand avait sonné minuit en Allemagne.

Gilbert avait insisté pour faire l'amour une première fois dans sa nouvelle année à lui.

Plus tard, ils étaient sortis dehors pour hurler une bonne nouvelle année à tous leurs voisins à l'heure canadienne. Evidemment, la voix awesome de Gilbert avait retenti aux quatre coins de la place alors que celle de Matthew s'était déployée tel un murmure.

Et ils étaient rentrés pour faire l'amour pour la première fois de l'année canadienne.

Ils s'étaient ensuite murmurés des résolutions awesomes pour une nouvelle année awesome.

**P.S. : Petite info pour les plus grands d'entre vous (pas en taille, en âge !), faîtes un petit tour sur AO3 demain... Je ne suis pas sûre que ça plaise à tout le monde parce que c'est assez particulier (Non, ce n'est pas publiable ici, je vais me faire virer sinon). C'est mon cadeau de Noël et il s'appelle : Le pacte brisé. Amis du FrUk, bon Noël ! **


	24. Jeux de dupes

**Jeux de dupes !**

**Peter (Sealand 16 ans physique) x Norge (Norvège 18 ans physique)**

**24 décembre : Jeux**

Peter et Norge s'amusaient beaucoup de pouvoir se retrouver sans que l'un de leur chaperon ne fût au courant. Ils en avaient une flopée chacun. Peter avait un daddy, des grands frères surprotecteurs et des petites sœurs casse-pieds/pieds dans le plat. Le plus amusant était tout de même de se faire couvrir par son père français qui estimait qu'un demi-siècle d'existence était amplement suffisant pour savoir ce que l'on voulait en amour.

Norge avait toute sa famille nordique pour le mettre en garde. Le regard froid, noir et désapprobateur de Suède équivalait les tentatives de Danemark pour le retenir à grands coups de haches, quand ce n'était pas les autres qui lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues. Finlande ignorait les remarques du reste de la famille et laissait filer Norge entre le plat de résistance et le dessert.

Il était autant excitant de se retrouver que de faire des plans pour être ensemble. Ce devint un petit jeu de tromper leur petit monde pour s'adonner à d'autres sortes de jeux entre eux.

**Action ou Vérité, le retour !**

**Francis (France) x Arthur (Angleterre) et le reste du BFT (Espagne et Prusse)**

**Même thème (Les deux questions sont les premières posées dans Action ou Vérité)**

« Non, vous ne touchez pas à cette boîte ! », s'insurgea Arthur.

Francis avait invité ses deux meilleurs amis : Espagne et Prusse à boire un verre à la maison. Ils avaient voulu ressortir cette fichue boîte d'Action ou Vérité.

« J'ai une idée awesome ! », s'exclama Gilbert.

Arthur préférait se pendre plutôt que de l'entendre cette idée.

« Arthur va répondre aux questions auxquelles nous avons répondues !

- Oh, oui, s'exclama Antonio.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on va exposer ma vie intime, râla Francis.

- Il n'avait pas qu'à nous écouter, ce perfide Albion. Et puis, on sait tout de ta vie intime. Alors, Arthur ? Quel a été ton premier baiser ?

- La fée clochette, répondit Arthur en montrant les dents.

- Oh, sois honnête et awesome Arthur !

- Francis, répondit-il en rougissant.

- Oh, je ne savais pas, mon petit lapin. C'est trop mignon !

- Francis ! Don't call me like that ! I'm not cute !

- La dernière fois avec une autre nation ? Raconte-nous tout ou on demandera à Francis qui ne se gênera pas sur les détails !

- You stupid git ! »


	25. Le feu des étoiles

**Le feu des étoiles**

**Laurent (Québec) x Gian (Brésil)**

**25 décembre : étoiles**

Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux dans le ciel d'été du Brésil.

Les bruits de la nuit ne couvraient pas leurs gémissements enthousiastes.

Laurent caressait la peau de Gian avec dévotion, tout en l'enserrant de ses jambes. Gian l'embrassait tendrement, tout en maintenant un rythme lent et délectable.

Laurent renversa sa tête en arrière, le souffle de Gian sur son épaule, les yeux tournés vers les astres.

Le feu dans les yeux de Gian était aussi étincelant que celui des étoiles.

**Voilà, c'était le tout dernier de la série du calendrier de l'Avent. Passez de bonnes fêtes ! J'espère que vous avez passé un Joyeux Noël !**


End file.
